


Who Knew?

by BGJunq20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGJunq20/pseuds/BGJunq20
Summary: [One Shot - Concluída]O que pode acontecer quando um relacionamento cresce no meio de uma mentira? O que acontece quando uma terceira pessoa revela essa mentira antes? Será que a verdade seria capaz de consertar o que quebrou?Kara e Lena namoram a algum tempo, porém Kara Danvers nunca contou a Lena seu maior segredo, nunca lhe contou sobre Supergirl não só por medo, como também por pura covardia. O que pode acontecer quando Lex Luthor revela o segredo a sua irmã? E quando uma crise avassaladora ameaça todo o equilíbrio do multiverso, seria Kara capaz de deixar todos para trás conhecendo seu destino e sabendo que uma das últimas coisas que fez fora magoar aquela que ela nunca queria machucar?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gente, eu voltei, não esqueci de vocês hehehe  
> Aqui vai mais uma one pra vcs  
> Espero que gostem  
> Bii

**Narrador POV**

— O mundo nunca estará seguro se você estiver nele — Lena manteve sua voz firme, mesmo que seu interior estivesse desabando por ter atirado em seu próprio irmão.

— Bravo! — Lex sorriu sarcasticamente, seu semblante se fechando — Você conseguiu Lena! Você me matou! Finalmente me provou que eu te subestimei esse tempo todo — ele se puxou com dificuldade até a cadeira em frente aos grandes telões — Mas quando eu partir, quem sobrará para se orgulhar de você? Os seus amigos? Mas que piada — cuspiu as palavras ácidas enquanto a morena tentava segurar as próprias lágrimas — Você sempre foi a piada — Lex apertou alguns botões trazendo as filmagens que queria a tona — Seus amigos mentem para você desde o começo. James, Alex, J’onn, Brainy, até a sua mãe. Eles zombaram de você, humilharam você, traíram você. Cada um deles — A primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Lena, ácida, mas isso não era o suficiente para ele.

— Negação é uma coisa bem poderosa, Lena. Esteve na sua frente o tempo todo e você escolheu não ver! — gritou a última parte enquanto Lena sentia que havia levado um tapa na cara com a dolorosa verdade — Kara Danvers, sua namoradinha, é a Supergirl! — Lena não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, simplesmente não podia, Lex estava mentindo para ela — Estou prestes a morrer, mas pelo menos vivi sem nunca ter sido feito de idiota! Não te sobrou nada nem ninguém.

Lena sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer pelo seu rosto, a verdade dura e fria passando pelos telões em sua frente enquanto ela se recusava a acreditar. Ela e Kara namoravam a algum tempo e, mesmo com as vidas corridas que as duas tinham, Kara nunca mentiria para ela, mentiria? Ela não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Lex, não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, porém se não era verdade, porque doía tanto?

Seu celular tocou, avisando que uma mensagem havia chegado e, ao olhar suas lágrimas apenas se intensificaram, era Kara, lhe convidando para uma noite de Jogos no escritório de J’onn. Lex sempre havia sido tóxico, lhe enganando e lhe usando tantas vezes que ela nem podia contar, porque isso seria verdade?

Limpou suas lágrimas e voltou para casa confirmando sua presença na noite de jogos e assim que chegou viu todos os olhares se voltarem para ela.

— Hey — J’onn sorriu amigável enquanto Kara abria o maior sorriso por ver a namorada ali e sentia seu coração bater mais rápido enquanto Lena sentia o mesmo, mas também precisava controlar sua enorme vontade de chorar, de ceder, de tirar satisfações com o que estava acontecendo.

— Yey! — Kara comemorou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

— Aí está ela — Alex pontuou com um sorriso nos lábios, todos estavam felizes porque a ameaça de Lex havia sido derrotada, eles haviam derrotado o maior psicopata de todos os tempos, mas porque Lena não conseguia sorrir? 

— Você demorou, onde esteve? — a loira se levantou indo até a namorada e selou os lábios nos seus podendo sentir Lena tensa, ali ela soube que havia algo muito errado, mas também sabia que não era hora de conversar.

— Hm, eu não sabia o que trazer então trouxe vinho tinto e branco — murmurou com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Kara lhe ajudava a se servir de vinho também.

— J’onn nos fez trocar as equipes de sempre, mas você fica comigo, certo? — Kara sorriu enquanto se sentavam junto aos outros para jogar mais um dos jogos.

— Sempre — a morena sorriu abertamente se esquecendo momentaneamente de tudo ali e focando apenas naquela noite, ela precisava sobreviver a apenas aquela noite, não seria difícil, seria?

{...}

— Bem vindos a noite do Karaokê — Kara sorriu abertamente cumprimentando os amigos que haviam chegado no bar alienígena, algumas noites haviam se passado desde a noite de jogos e a loira não entendia muito bem porque sua namorada estava tão distante enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, se corroía para lhe contar toda a verdade sobre ser a Supergirl, queria tanto não precisar mentir para sua própria namorada ao mesmo tempo que tinha tanto medo de perdê-la.

Kara sabia que no fundo era apenas a sua covardia que lhe assustava, era a garota de aço e ao mesmo tempo a covarde de aço que não conseguia sequer dizer a sua namorada que é a Supergirl.

— Quem vai começar hoje? — a loira perguntou animada tirando a taça de vinho da mão de Lena — Você já bebeu demais hoje Lee — pontuou preocupada, enquanto tudo o que Lena queria fazer era continuar bebendo para esquecer de seus problemas, para tentar nebular a sua mente o suficiente.

— Eu quero começar — a morena sorriu levemente ignorando o fato de que Kara havia tomado sua taça de si e foi até o bar escolher a música que queria, foi para o palco aproveitando que eles haviam dado o play e logo começou a cantar com os olhos fechados, segurando suas lágrimas mais uma vez.

{n/A: Sintam a sofrência com Who knew - P!NK:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJWIbIe0N90 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJWIbIe0N90) }

**You took my hand, you showed me how**

_ (Você segurou minha mão, você me mostrou) _

**You promised me you’d be around**

_ (Você me prometeu que estaria por perto) _

**Uh huh, that’s right**

_ (Uhum, certo) _

Lena abriu os olhos verdes deixando eles encherem-se de lágrimas mais uma vez, ela já não se importava.

**I took your words, and I believed**

_ (Eu peguei suas palavras e acreditei) _

**In everything, you said to me**

_ (Em tudo, que você disse para mim) _

**Yeah, huh, that’s right**

_ (É, aham, certo) _

Conforme as palavras saíam de seus lábios, Kara começou a entender do que aquilo se tratava e a culpa lhe atingiu em cheio.

**If someone said three years from now**

_ (Se alguém dissesse que daqui a três anos) _

**You’d be long gone**

_ (Você estaria muito longe) _

**I’d stand up and punch them out**

_ (Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles) _

**‘Cause they’re all wrong**

_ (Porque eles estariam todos errados) _

**I know better, ‘cause you said, Forever**

_ (Eu sei melhor que eles, porque você disse “Para sempre”) _

**And ever’ - who knew ?**

_ (E sempre’, quem diria?) _

Lena não se importava com sua voz embargada, ela precisava colocar tudo aquilo para fora, estava sendo consumida por isso.

**Remember when we were such fools**

_ (Lembra quando nós éramos tão bobos) _

**And so convinced and just too cool**

_ (E tão convencidos e simplesmente tão legais) _

**Oh no, no, no**

_ (Oh, não, não, não) _

  
  


**I wish I could touch you again**

_ (Eu queria poder te tocar de novo) _

**I wish I could still call you friend**

_ (Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo) _

**I’d give anything**

_ (Eu daria qualquer coisa) _

Olhando nos olhos verdes de sua namorada, Kara soube, Lena  _ sabia de seu segredo _ , e o pior, não fora ela quem contara.

**When someone said, Count your blessings now**

_ (Quando alguém disse, “Aproveite suas bênçãos agora) _

**‘Fore they’re long gone**

_ (Antes que elas estejam muito longe”) _

**I guess I just didn’t know how**

_ (Eu acho que eu só não sabia como) _

**I was all wrong**

_ (Eu estava totalmente errada) _

**But they knew better, still you said, ‘Forever**

_ (Mas eles sabiam melhor que eu, ainda assim você disse, “Para sempre) _

**And ever’ - Who knew?**

_ (E sempre”, quem diria?) _

Os olhos de Kara se encheram de lágrimas enquanto sentia seu mundo perder o chão, mas agora por culpa unicamente sua, porque tudo o que ela queria era ser diferente dos outros e caíra no mesmo erro.

  
  


**I’ll keep you locked in my head**

_ (Te manterei trancado em minha mente) _

**Until we meet again**

_ (Até nós nos encontramos de novo) _

**Until we**

_ (Até nós) _

**Until we meet again**

_ (Até nós nos encontrarmos de novo) _

**And I won’t forget you, my friend**

_ (Eu não vou esquecer você, meu amigo) _

**What happened?**

_ (O que aconteceu?) _

**If someone said three years from now**

_ (Se alguém dissesse que daqui a três anos) _

**You’d be long gone**

_ (Você estaria muito longe) _

**I’d stand up and punch them out**

_ (Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles) _

**‘Cause they’re all wrong and**

_ (Porque eles estariam totalmente errados e) _

**That last kiss, I’ll cherish**

_ (Aquele último beijo, eu vou valorizar) _

**Until we meet again**

_ (Até nós nos encontrarmos de novo) _

**And time makes, it harder**

_ (E o tempo torna, mais difícil) _

**I wish I could remember**

_ (Eu queria poder me lembrar) _

**But I keep, your memory**

_ (Mas eu mantenho, sua memória) _

**You visit me in my sleep**

_ (Você me visita em meu sono) _

**My darling, who knew?**

_ (Minha querida, quem diria?) _

Todos pareciam simplesmente em choque, não eram todos que entendiam a mensagem por trás daquela música cantada, mas ao ver Lena saindo do bar logo em seguida, sabiam que não era bom. Kara, correu atrás de Lena, segurando seu braço com cuidado e levando-a para um lugar onde as duas estivessem sozinhas.

— Lena, por favor, me escuta — a loira pediu tentando não ceder as lágrimas que já se formavam em seus olhos.

— Te escutar por quê? Para você continuar mentindo na minha cara, como fez por anos? — a morena estava realmente magoada, não poderia ser diferente.

— Eu sou a Supergirl! — a loira disparou de uma única vez em um único fôlego — Eu sempre fui a Supergirl — Kara deixou o peso de sua culpa começar a se dissipar por estar, finalmente, contando a verdade a Lena, mas ela sabia que era tarde demais — Eu deveria ter lhe contado há muito tempo, eu sei, mas só criei desculpas porque você foi magoada tantas vezes que eu me convenci que estava lhe protegendo — Lena não segurava sua lágrimas ácidas, mas tampouco Kara o fazia — Depois, você ficou tão brava comigo… com a Supergirl… mas ainda amava a Kara. Então eu continuei pensando, se eu pudesse ser a Kara, apenas Kara… conseguiria mantê-la como minha amiga, minha namorada.

Lena ia interrompê-la, gritar que não acreditava em nada daquilo, mas a loira não permitiu, ela precisava terminar, precisava explicá-la todo o seu ponto de vista, ou não conseguiria descansar.

— Eu fui egoísta e medrosa, eu não queria perdê-la — a loira permitiu que suas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos, seus dez segundos de coragem haviam se esvaído, mas ela se sentia muito mais leve por, finalmente, ter contado toda a verdade para Lena que continuava chorando, sentindo seu coração despedaçado, como poderia continuar confiando em alguém que mentiu para si por tanto tempo? — Então eu continuei fingindo e nunca parei. Todo esse tempo em que escondi esse segredo de você eu não estava lhe protegendo, estava lhe machucando, estava fazendo exatamente aquilo que prometi a mim mesma que nunca faria com você e eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu sinto muito Lee — a morena continuava em choque, apenas ouvindo as palavras da loira, sentindo os pedacinhos do seu coração se quebrarem mais e mais, ela achava que não haveria volta — Por favor, diga alguma coisa, grite comigo, por favor — a loira implorou, tentando, em vão, limpar suas lágrimas.

— Falar alguma coisa? O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu admita que você, assim como Lillian e Lex, destruiu meu coração em milhões de pedacinhos? Que você disse que me amava quando tudo o que me contou foi uma mentira? Isso você já sabe — a morena limpou as lágrimas, como se elas fossem proibidas ali e, para ela, de fato eram — Isso aqui entre nós acabou, mas você não precisa se preocupar em ter uma Luthor como inimiga. Você não existe mais para mim.

Foi o fim, Lena deixou aquele lugar segurando suas lágrimas como uma boa Luthor enquanto Kara alçava voo para sua casa, chorando compulsivamente, sem ver por onde ia, quando percebeu, estava sozinha na Fortaleza da Solidão, ali ela poderia desabar sem dar satisfação a ninguém, sem ser consolada, porque ela não merecia a pena ou o consolo de ninguém, não quando era tudo sua culpa.

{...}

Kara não conseguiu mais descansar depois daquele dia, a culpa lhe corroía a cada dia que se passava, Alex estava preocupada com sua irmã, mas não podia fazer nada, não poderia ajudar alguém que não queria ser ajudada. Lena vendeu a CatCo apenas um mês depois de toda a bagunça e a nova editora chefe não parecia querer facilitar o lado de Kara, a mulher morena fazia de tudo para dificultar o trabalho da loira que sequer se importava.

Até que, um dia, enquanto salvava um ônibus escolar impedindo-o de atropelar outras crianças, uma figura apareceu e pela seriedade em seu semblante, ele não tinha boas notícias, ela sabia, só não queria acreditar ainda, mesmo que já não houvesse tanta esperança no coração da loira.

— Há uma crise chegando Supergirl — Monitor afirmou, sua postura imponente trouxe a certeza para a loira de que algo estava muito errado — Quando essa crise chegar, nós precisaremos dos melhores heróis, todos eles precisarão lutar juntos, mas alguns não voltarão — Ele continuou como se não estivesse dando uma notícia que mudaria o mundo como um todo — Supergirl não voltará para casa! 

E então, da mesma forma que apareceu, o homem sumiu, tirando o resto das esperanças da loira, era uma viagem sem volta e ela sequer sabia como se sentir em relação a isso, suas emoções pareciam estar completamente dormentes, abaladas por sua própria destruição interna, sem Lena, ela sequer pensava em lutar contra isso, esperava apenas conseguir se despedir.

Ela passou o próximo mês treinando até mais tarde sem que ninguém entendesse suas atitudes e, mesmo mantendo seu emprego na CatCo, Alex, Brainy, Kelly, Nia, todos viam a radiante loira ir sumindo aos poucos, Kara Danvers estava completamente quebrada, Supergirl poderia muito bem tomar o controle.

— Eu quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo com você! — Alex gritou perdendo a paciência com a irmã, estava cansada da distância e sequer reconhecia a loira em sua frente, elas estavam no apartamento de Kara, todos estavam e a loira mais parecia uma morta viva.

— Eu perdi meu mundo mais uma vez, só com uma grande diferença — Kara berrou sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos — A culpa foi toda minha, eu menti para Lena quando prometi não machucá-la da mesma forma que a mãe dela, que o irmão dela fizeram, eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo e Lena nunca vai me perdoar — a loira colocou para fora tudo o que estava sentindo de uma única vez e suspirou se escondendo em seu próprio quarto mais uma vez.

— Chegou a hora Kara — Era Oliver, em seu próprio quarto — A crise começou e nós precisamos ir, nos reuniremos na Terra 1 — pelo semblante do arqueiro a loira soube que as coisas não estavam boas, mas ela precisava de mais tempo.

— Eu preciso de mais tempo Oliver, não posso dizer adeus dessa forma — a loira implorou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o loiro suspirou baixinho, se sentindo horrível por saber o destino de todos eles.

— Você tem essa noite, é o único tempo que eu posso lhe dar — ele avisou simples e saiu da mesma forma que entrou.

Kara se levantou da cama e limpou as lágrimas antes de voltar até a sala onde seus amigos ainda lhe esperavam.

— Eu preciso contar uma coisa a vocês — Ela respirou fundo e abraçou sua irmã um pouco mais apertado do que o normal, era o suficiente para Alex saber que havia algo muito errado — Uma crise está chegando, eu estou indo para a Terra 1, lutar ao lado dos melhores heróis que existem… 

— Você não vai a uma missão suicida Kara — Alex soltou as palavras desesperadamente — Eu não posso perder você — as lágrimas encheram os olhos da ruiva e todos abraçaram a loira coletivamente.

— Não é uma missão suicida Alex, mas antes de ir eu quero que você saiba, que todos vocês saibam que eu amo vocês e que agradeço por tudo, pelos momentos que nós tivemos juntos, pelas brincadeiras, por toda ajuda nos últimos dois meses… 

— Não ouse se despedir de nós — Alex pediu com a voz chorosa quando percebeu o que a irmã estava fazendo.

— Eu preciso ir Alex, você sabe — a loira pontuou e sua irmã sabia que nunca conseguiria impedi-la de fazer o correto.

— Eu queria poder ir com você — a ruiva murmurou enquanto os outros amigos delas continuavam um pouco chocados, um pouco pensativos, sem saber como reagir a aquilo.

— Mas não pode, eu preciso que fique e ajude a cuidar da nossa Terra, enquanto nós faremos de tudo para que essa crise não nos atinja — a loira se despediu de todos e vestiu seu traje, limpou as poucas lágrimas que possuía pelo rosto e voou até o apartamento de Lena, parando em sua varanda.

— Eu pensei que tinha sido clara sobre você deixando de existir na minha vida — a morena cuspiu as palavras ácidas, em um primeiro olhar, Kara percebeu que Lena estava ainda mais magra do que antes, haviam muitas garrafas de whisky vazias pelo apartamento, mas Lena estava sóbria e seu coração ainda batia acelerado como a loira se lembrava.

— Lena, por favor — a loira pediu sentindo suas lágrimas ameaçarem a voltar — Eu preciso conversar com você uma última vez — tentou interpelar, mas era tarde demais, Lena não queria lhe ver, ouvir, saber sobre, ela não queria nada.

— É tarde demais Kara… adeus — a morena fechou a porta de vidro da varanda e entrou em seu apartamento, deixando suas próprias lágrimas voltarem a escorrer como ácido pelo seu rosto, ela as limpou, estava cansada de chorar por aqueles que só pisotearam seu coração.

Kara voltou para seu apartamento voando, as lágrimas atrapalhavam sua visão mas ela não se importava. Pousou no terraço e se concentrou nos sons da cidade, ouvindo uma música lhe chamar a atenção pela letra e se permitiu ouvi-la e tomá-la para si, como seu mantra, como uma forma de tentar voltar a esperança.

{n/A: A música da vez é I don’t believe you - P!NK:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26EP0ght2kI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26EP0ght2kI) }

**I don't mind it**

_ (Eu não me importo) _

**I don't mind at all**

_ (Eu realmente não me importo) _

**It's like you're the swingset, and I'm the kid that falls**

_ (É como se você fosse um balanço, e eu sou a criança que cai) _

**It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows**

_ (É como brigamos, as vezes em que choro, que estouramos) _

**And every night, the passion's there, so it's gotta be right, right?**

_ (E todas as noites, a paixão está lá, então deve estar certo, certo?) _

  
  


**No, I don't believe you**

_ (Não, eu não acredito em você) _

**When you say don't come around here no more**

_ (Quando você diz que não vem mais) _

**I won't remind you**

_ (Eu não vou lembrar você) _

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

_ (Você disse que não iriamos nos separar) _

**No, I don't believe you**

_ (Não, eu não acredito em você) _

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

_ (Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim) _

**So don't pretend to**

_ (Então não finja ) _

**Not love me at all**

_ (Não me amar mais) _

As memórias boas invadiam a mente de Kara enquanto suas lágrimas lavavam seu rosto, ela só queria poder voltar no tempo.

**I don't mind it**

_ (Eu não me importo) _

**I still don't mind at all**

_ (Eu continuo não me importando mais) _

**It's like one of those bad dreams**

_ (É como um desses sonhos ruins) _

**When you can't wake up**

_ (Quando você não pode acordar) _

**Looks like You've given up, you've had enough**

_ (Parece que você desistiu, que você teve o suficiente) _

**But I want more, no I won't stop**

_ (Mas eu quero mais, eu não quero parar) _

**Cause I just know you'll come around, right?**

_ (Porque eu sei que você estará por perto, certo?) _

Em seu apartamento, Lena chorava, se culpando e se amaldiçoando por gostar tanto da loira, por estar tão destruída ao ponto de não conseguir mais juntar os pedacinhos de seu coração.

**No, I don't believe you**

_ (Não, eu não acredito em você) _

**When you say don't come around here no more**

_ (Quando você diz que não vem mais) _

**I won't remind you**

_ (Eu não vou lembrar você) _

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

_ (Você disse que não iriamos nos separar) _

**No, I don't believe you**

_ (Não, eu não acredito em você) _

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

_ (Quando você diz que não precisa mais de mim) _

**So don't pretend to**

_ (Então, não finja) _

**Not love me at all**

_ (Não me amar mais) _

**Just don't stand there and watch me fall**

_ (Então não me deixe esperando e vendo eu cair) _

**Cause I, cause I still don't mind it at all**

_ (Porque eu, eu realmente não me importo com tudo isso) _

Kara estava decidida, lutaria com tudo de si nessa batalha e aceitaria o seu destino, aceitaria morrer pelo bem de todas as Terras, pelo bem de sua família adotiva, pelo bem de seus amigos, pelo bem de Lena, porque mesmo a morena não querendo mais ver a loira, Kara ainda se importava demais, mas ela já não tinha para quem voltar, Lena havia sido clara, ela já não existia em sua vida.

Era hora de partir para a Terra 1 e lutar ao lado de seus superamigos.

…… 

_ — Bem vinda ao seu encontro, Srta. Luthor — Kara sussurrou no ouvido da morena destapando seus olhos e lhe dando a visão do enorme parque de diversões no campo aberto, se Lena duvidava que Kara mais parecia uma criança, agora ela tinha certeza. _

_ — Ok, você me trouxe para um parque de diversões? — a morena quis confirmar enquanto segurava uma pequena risada e um olhar surpreso não escapava de seus olhos. _

_ — Sim, você gostou? Achei que talvez nunca tivesse vindo em um — a loira sorriu ficando com as bochechas avermelhadas, fazendo Lena lhe achar a maior fofura. _

_ — Acho que será uma experiência inesquecível — Lena sorriu, ela realmente nunca havia estado em um parque desses, mas Kara parecia tão feliz ali. _

_ — Onde você quer ir primeiro? — a loira voltou a sorrir enquanto já trazia os primeiros ingressos comprados. _

_ — Hm, não sei, o que você me recomenda? — perguntou com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, era o efeito que a loira tinha na morena. _

_ — Acho que você vai gostar desse — a loira puxou a morena até o carrinho bate bate e as duas tiveram os três minutos mais hilários da noite, com Kara batendo no carrinho de todos os presentes e Lena tentando e falhando, miseravelmente, em conseguir dirigir o simples carrinho, arrancando gargalhadas das duas. _

_ — O que acha de um delicioso cachorro quente? — Kara perguntou sorridente enquanto se dirigiam até a pequena barraquinha. _

_ — Peça dois cachorros quentes Kara, por favor — Lena pediu ainda tentando se conter da carga de adrenalina que havia tomado seu corpo, um brinquedo tão simples, ao mesmo tempo tão engraçado, era bom se sentir assim, como criança. _

_ — Para você Lee? — a loira sorriu enquanto perguntava. _

_ — Oh, eu pensei em um para mim e um para você, algo errado? — a morena ainda ficava um pouco intrigada com alguns atos de sua melhor amiga e quase namorada, ela sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. _

_ — Hm, na verdade, eu pensei em pedir três para mim — as duas riram enquanto Lena negava e deixava a loira pedir quantos quisessem, mesmo que achasse um exagero. _

_ Elas comeram entre uma conversa divertida e outra, foram nos mais diversos brinquedos e em cada um deles Kara tinha algo bonito a dizer, como se ela estivesse preparando uma surpresa para aquela noite. _

_ — Nosso último brinquedo Lee, o carrossel — a loira sorriu abertamente entregando os tickets ao rapaz e elas entraram juntas, se sentando em uma das carruagens que haviam ali, juntas. _

_ — Eu preciso dizer que eu amei tudo até agora — a morena sorriu olhando nos grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis de sua companheira. _

_ — Eu também amei a nossa noite Lee — Kara sussurrou sentindo o movimento do carrossel levá-las a um mundo apenas delas — Eu escolhi cada um dos brinquedos sabendo que você poderia aproveitá-los tanto quanto eu — ela acariciou o rosto da morena com carinho — Lembrei do seu medo de brinquedos radicais que viram de cabeça para baixo, mas principalmente do seu terrível medo de altura, mesmo que a visão lá de cima seja incrível, você realmente não sabe o que está perdendo — as duas riram abertamente enquanto Lena sentia seu coração como se fosse uma manteiga derretida, achava impossível estar mais apaixonada pela loira do que já estava. _

_ — Isso significa muito para mim Kara — a morena sorriu abertamente, havia tido uma semana horrível, tudo dera errado, sua mãe havia voltado a lhe importunar querendo levá-la para o pior lado e Lena só queria poder viver em paz e a loira lhe dava muitos dos momentos de paz que ela precisava — Obrigada — a morena selou os lábios das duas mais uma vez quando o rapaz avisou que aquela volta havia acabado e elas precisavam sair. _

_ — Gostou da sua noite no parque de diversões? — Kara sorriu abertamente comendo mais uma porção de algodão doce rosa enquanto Lena se perguntava como a loira comia tanto e era tão magra. _

_ — Eu acho que para a experiência ser completa ainda falta um brinquedo — Lena sorriu esticando os ingressos que havia comprado enquanto a loira pagava seu amado algodão doce. _

_ — Qual brinquedo? — a loira perguntou curiosa, já haviam explorado todos os brinquedos que Lena poderia gostar. _

_ — A roda gigante Kara, vamos, eu sei que é o seu brinquedo favorito, eu vi você olhando para ela — Lena pontuou com um sorriso aberto, mesmo sentindo seus nervos aflorarem só com a possibilidade de ir tão alto. _

_ — Sim? — a loira respondeu animada como uma criança que ganha mais doce do que deveria comer, e não tinha nada a ver com seu milésimo pacote de algodão doce. _

_ — Vamos lá, não pode ser tão difícil — a morena estava decidida a enfrentar o próprio medo pela loira de sorriso brilhante. _

_ — Mesmo? — Kara ainda parecia não acreditar. _

_ — Está me desafiando Srta. Danvers? — e lá estava a maldita sobrancelha esquerda erguida, aquilo seria capaz de fazer a loira enlouquecer — Por você eu enfrentaria qualquer medo. _

_ — Oh Rao! Você é a minha favorita — a loira sorriu radiante enquanto puxava a morena para a pequena fila do brinquedo. _

_ Elas entraram um pouco depois e Kara abraçou Lena pela cintura, lhe segurando firmemente. Enquanto o brinquedo subia, a loira ia conversando com a morena sobre toda a noite que tiveram repassando cada momento em cada brinquedo, até que elas pararam no topo da roda gigante e Lena sequer se dava conta do que estava prestes a acontecer. _

_ — Uau, é muito, muito alto — a morena tentou respirar fundo, sentindo o medo lhe atingir em cheio. _

_ — Olhe a vista Lee — Kara murmurou com os olhos brilhando — sinta o vento frio da noite no seu rosto, a sensação de liberdade por estarmos tão acima do resto… — ela continuou murmurando enquanto Lena sentia seu corpo relaxar e o aperto firme de Kara em sua cintura lhe passou um pouco mais de segurança — Eu nunca lhe deixaria cair Lee, porque você é uma das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida, tudo o que eu quero é protegê-la de tudo, de todos, fazê-la feliz, realmente feliz — lena ainda não havia se dado conta do que estava acontecendo e seu queixo caiu ao ver os anéis de compromisso que Kara lhe estendia — Então, Lee, você aceita que eu esteja lá quando você cair, que eu esteja lá quando precisar colocar alguém em seu devido lugar, que eu esteja lá nos seus doces e lindos sorrisos, que eu esteja com você todos os dias? Você aceita ser a minha namorada? _

_ Lena sorriu abertamente, nunca imaginaria que ouviria essas palavras de Kara naquela noite, ela apenas selou seus lábios nos da loira que não precisava de mais nenhuma resposta para saber que Lena havia aceitado seu pedido de braços abertos porque o amor delas era mais forte do que qualquer problema e sempre seria. _

…… 

Na Terra 1, o caos estava completamente instalado, Oliver tinha razão, não havia mais tempo para eles, eles precisavam agir, antes que o Antimonitor destruísse seus lares e as pessoas que todos os heróis amavam e tentavam proteger todos os dias.

— Eu estou aqui — a loira murmurou se juntando aos seus Superamigos, Barry logo percebeu que uma de suas melhores amigas não estava bem, ela parecia ter perdido a esperança e ele sabia que algo muito grave havia acontecido porque Kara nunca perdia a esperança.

— O que houve? — o velocista perguntou tentando animar a amiga, eles ainda tinham alguns minutos para conversar — O monitor disse que você tem o mesmo destino que o meu, sinto muito — ele suspirou baixinho.

— Eu aceitei meu destino Barry, não há mais motivo para voltar para casa — a resposta quase mecânica da loira deixou o rapaz bastante intrigado — Lena descobriu quem eu sou, antes que eu conseguisse parar de ser covarde e contar para ela, eu não existo mais para ela… 

— Eu não acredito nisso Kara, isso não é tão simples, somente o tempo pode fazer você ter certeza de que ela não vai lhe perdoar — O garoto sorriu levemente sabendo o quanto carregar aquele segredo poderia ser difícil — Você saiu sem se despedir dela? 

— Eu tentei me despedir dela, mas ela não quis me ouvir — a loira suspirou arrumando a manga de seu uniforme, não querendo mais conversar ou lembrar daquilo — Vamos Barry, vamos treinar e acabar com essa crise.

— Você que sabe Kara — ele sorriu levemente e então eles se juntaram aos outros heróis e começaram a treinar algumas das estratégias de batalha que eles iriam precisar ou poderiam tentar usar, para aquela batalha nenhum deles sabia como se preparar, ou como enfrentar o fato de que muitos deles não voltariam para casa, para seus melhores amigos, para seus entes queridos, para seus amores, era o fim.

A primeira batalha logo chegou trazendo a pontinha do iceberg do que seria aquela crise e não foi nada fácil lutar contra a enorme quantidade de problemas que surgiram, Terras começaram a ser destruídas pela fusão de várias delas, explosões de antimatéria acabavam com cidades inteiras, o passado e o futuro começaram a se juntar com o presente e o caos apenas começava, era a maior crise que todos os heróis já haviam visto.

— Kal-El — a loira sorriu levemente ao ver o seu primo pela primeira vez, ele havia chegado depois da primeira batalha, enquanto os heróis, em sua maioria feridos, descansava e se recuperava para a segunda de três batalhas, o Monitor continuava recrutando heróis e as pessoas mais inteligentes que conseguisse para salvar o multiverso.

— Como você está prima? — o homem perguntou abraçando sua prima com um pouco mais de força do que o normal, Barry havia lhe contado por cima o que havia acontecido e ele sabia como isso poderia ser difícil, porque havia passado pelo mesmo com Lois. 

— Você sabe — foram as únicas palavras da loira e ela se permitiu ficar abraçada a seu primo pelo tempo que pudessem ficar assim, ela nunca contaria a ele de seu destino e ela não poderia negar que sentiria falta dele, seu pequeno Kal. O homem de aço manteve o abraço firme ao redor da prima, ele sabia que não poderia fazer muito por ela, sabia provavelmente o que ela estava sentindo em relação a Lena, mas não sabia de toda a verdade, não sabia que Kara estava destinada a morrer, ou lutaria com todas as suas forças para impedir esse destino tenebroso.

— Eu preciso dizer, pela primeira vez — Kal-El murmurou ainda dentro daquele abraço — Eu estou preocupado — ele sussurrava, falar aquilo em voz alta era assustador.

— Eu pensei que fosse apenas eu — Kara respondeu no mesmo tom e suspirou baixinho — Por Rao, e se falharmos?

— E-Eu nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade — foi a única resposta que Kara obteve e logo afastou seus próprios pensamentos pessimistas, ela não era assim, nunca foi, não seria agora que começaria a ser, o mundo também dependia de sua esperança, mesmo que a situação não estivesse boa o suficiente.

Todos ouviram uma grande explosão e, de repente, os heróis foram separados em dois grupos, alguns queriam atacar e matar o monitor, tudo fazia parte dos planos, o Monitor precisava morrer, até ele sabia disso.

Em meio aquele caos, Kara, Kal-El e muitos outros heróis tentavam conter os outros e proteger o monitor a todo custo, mas era uma luta inútil, estavam apenas enfraquecendo uns aos outros para que na hora certa eles não tivessem energia suficiente, fazia parte do plano do antimonitor, um plano muito bem sucedido porque no fim do dia, todos os heróis estavam no chão e o monitor também estava morto, a pergunta que rondava a cabeça de todos era, quantos mais precisarão morrer?

— Levantem-se — a voz de uma mulher se sobressaiu em meio a todas as outras e os heróis todos se levantaram, um pouco confusos com tudo o que havia acontecido, cansados, machucados e sem conseguir sequer raciocinar o que estava ao seu redor — O monitor está morto — a mulher loira, denominada Precursora pontuou o fato decisivo, mesmo que fosse difícil aceitar a morte de alguém tão importante para si — Nós precisamos nos preparar para a última batalha, antes que o Antimonitor fique ainda mais forte e seja tarde demais.

— O que nós precisamos fazer? — Kara perguntou a frente de todos enquanto ajudava Barry a se apoiar, ele tinha cura rápida, mas ainda estava bem machucado.

— Descansem Supergirl, porque a próxima batalha será a última — o tom de voz da mulher não agradou a nenhum dos heróis, mas eles não poderiam fazer nada para mudar isso.

{...}

Depois de ajudar Barry a se deitar na ala médica e passar algum tempo recarregando suas células com a luz solar, Kara se preparou para sua tarefa mais difícil, pegou o pequeno dispositivo e começou a gravar sua mensagem de despedida, gravou uma para cada pessoa importante e deixou a de Lena por último, ali, ela se permitiu ser completamente sincera, porque não haveria outra chance e ela nunca hesitaria em salvar o mundo, em salvar aqueles com quem ela se importava. Deixou as mensagens salvas com uma carta especial para Lena e outra para Kal-El e deitou para descansar, ela sabia que não havia muito mais tempo.

Na manhã seguinte todos eles partiram para o mundo de antimatéria e luta final tão logo começou, eles eram muitos e ainda sim não era o suficiente, estavam tentando ao máximo vencer aquela batalha, mas tão logo tudo saiu do controle, Kara não conseguiu ver seu primo sendo atacado pelo antimonitor, ela conseguia ouvir a respiração dele diminuindo, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, ela não podia deixar seu sobrinho crescer sem pai, ele não merecia, aquele era seu destino e ela resolveu abraçá-lo.

— Kal-El — Kara gritou atacando o antimonitor com tudo o que ela tinha, ela não se importava consigo mesma, havia aceitado seu destino, gritou com tudo o que tinha enquanto continuava distribuindo golpes no antimonitor, lhe desestabilizando e o enfurecendo — Tirem Superman daqui — gritou mais uma vez enquanto os outros heróis continuavam pasmos com a atitude da loira, ela agia como se não se importasse consigo e ela realmente não se importava.

Kara desferiu o golpe final, usando o máximo que podia de sua visão de calor e de sua superforça e uma grande explosão de antimatéria os atingiu, era o fim do Antimonitor e todos os heróis haviam sido lançados de volta para a Terra 1, todos, menos Kara, aquele havia sido seu fim.

— Supergirl? — Superman começou a procurar entre todos aqueles heróis por sua prima, mas ela não estava ali, ele não podia ouvi-la, não podia senti-la, ali ele soube, Kara se fora — Não! — O homem de aço gritou enquanto se curvava em desespero se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo por não ter conseguido salvar sua prima, por ter prometido que protegeria ela e no fim ter sido exatamente o contrário, como contaria a todos o que havia acontecido? Como poderia sequer olhar nos olhos de Alex ou Lena? Ele não sabia.

— Ela sabia que morreria nessa crise — Barry se aproximou do homem lhe entregando as duas cartas e o aparelho que reproduzia as mensagens — Ela nunca lhe contaria e me pediu para não contar também, Kara se foi, Oliver se foi, até hoje eu não sei como eu sobrevivi, acho que Kara interferiu encerrando a crise mais cedo do que o normal, isso, nem mesmo o Monitor poderia prever — enxugou suas próprias lágrimas tentando ser forte por aqueles que eram a família de sua melhor amiga — Ela pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso e que você entregasse a carta de Lena e todas as mensagens que ela gravou, uma para cada um.

Barry se afastou e o homem de aço guardou o dispositivo e a carta de Lena, ficando com a sua em mãos.

_ “Você precisava sobreviver Kal. Posso não ser tão boa quanto você, mas você me ensinou a dar o melhor de mim, custe o que custar e eu juro que seguirei o seu exemplo, até meu último suspiro. _

_ Ser fiel a este lema… ser a melhor que eu puder… e jamais aceitar menos do que isso. Tentei viver por esses ideais e Rao sabe que fiz isso com o máximo das minhas forças. E acho que na maioria das vezes eu consegui. _

_ Eu nunca poderia deixar ninguém matar você Kal, não poderia deixar o pequeno Jonathan sem um pai, Lois sem seu amado marido e durante toda a minha vida eu considerei a vida o maior de todos os dons, hoje eu sei que além da vida, o maior de todos os dons é o amor e eu agradeço por ter amado você e por ter recebido seu amor incondicional, como se você fosse meu irmão mais novo, eu precisava lhe proteger. _

_ Eu não posso ficar, mas tudo bem eu sabia o que estava fazendo, Graças a Rao, os mundos tem uma chance de sobreviver. _

_ Não chore pequeno Kal, você me ensinou a ser corajosa e eu fui…  _

_ Lembre sempre, eu te amo muito pelo que você é e por tudo o que representa, com você eu aprendi a ser melhor e serei eternamente grata por isso. _

_ Com amor, Kara Zor-El.” _

Kal-El desabou ali naquele gramado, completamente destruído, percebeu que não havia mais o multiverso, tudo o que havia era uma única Terra, Alex estava ali, junto com Eliza e pelo olhar que Clark lhes dera, elas souberam, Kara não havia resistido.

— Não pode ser verdade — Alex gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto Clark lhe abraçava com cuidado e carinho, queria tanto não ser o portador daquela notícia.

— Graças a ela nós salvamos o multiverso — foram as poucas palavras que ele conseguira dizer as duas mulheres que choravam copiosamente junto a si.

{...}

**_“Supergirl Morreu”_ **

Era o que todas as plataformas de notícias gritavam, o mundo estava chocado com tal situação, incapaz de reagir.

Antes que a notícia saísse em todos os tablóides, Alex caminhou até o apartamento de Lena e tocou na campainha, a princípio a morena pensou em não atender a porta, mas ao ver o semblante de Alex ela soube que havia algo muito errado.

— O que houve Alex? — perguntou temendo ouvir a resposta daquela pergunta e viu nos olhos castanhos a sua resposta — Não! 

A primeira tentativa de Lena fora negar, ela não poderia acreditar naquilo, poderia?

— É verdade Lena, Kara, Kara está morta — as duras palavras caíram sobre os ombros de Lena e ela desabou sentindo a culpa lhe socar o estômago a ponto de fazê-la vomitar tudo o que havia comido naquele dia, Alex se aproximou e prendeu os cabelos da morena sabendo o quanto Lena se sentiria culpada, porque quando Kara fora para sua última batalha elas estavam brigadas.

— Eu sou a pior pessoa da face da Terra — as palavras escaparam de seus lábios — Minhas últimas palavras para ela, foram as piores do mundo, Kara morreu achando que eu não a amava mais… 

Alex ficou pasma, não conseguia sentir raiva, apenas culpa, por não ter feito nada enquanto sua irmã perecia.

— Ela pediu para lhe entregar isso — Alex esticou a carta e o dispositivo e deixou Lena a sós depois de avisar quando eles enterrariam o caixão vazio de sua irmã, em MIdVale, apenas com as pessoas que conheciam seu segredo.

Lena pegou o dispositivo e antes de ver aquela mensagem pegou o primeiro copo de whisky, ela nunca conseguiria enfrentar aquelas palavras sem álcool. Apertou o pequeno botão e suas lágrimas voltaram assim que viu o pequeno holograma em sua frente, com o sorriso brilhante e os olhos azuis tão quebrados quanto os seus, cheios de lágrimas derramadas.

_ “Lee, naquela noite em que eu tentei falar com você, eu já sabia que não voltaria e tudo o que eu queria naquela noite era dizer que eu amo você, eu amei você até meu último suspiro e que eu queria muito poder voltar no tempo e fazer apenas uma coisa diferente. Contar toda a verdade a você, eu espero, do fundo do meu coração que um dia você me perdoe… naquela noite eu queria ter lhe contado o meu destino, queria que você me pedisse para ficar e ter sido egoísta pelo menos uma vez para lutar por você, por nós… porque eu fui capaz de salvar o mundo, mas não fui capaz de me impedir de destruir o seu, não pude fazê-la feliz como você merece, perdão Lee.”  _

A culpa encheu ainda mais o coração de Lena, ela nunca seria capaz de se perdoar por essas palavras, ela ouviu aquela mensagem várias e várias vezes entre goles e mais goles de whisky antes de colocar seu telefone para tocar uma música que lhe fizesse esquecer o mundo enquanto lia a carta que Kara havia deixado para ela, mas o mundo resolveu lhe pregar uma peça, com a música que ajudaria a terminar de espalhar os pedacinhos de seu coração, o papel da carta estava manchado pelas lágrimas da loira e Lena temia manchá-la ainda mais com as suas.

{n/A: Coloquem para tocar I’ll Never Love Again - Lady Gaga:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wInJlp8rviw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wInJlp8rviw) }

**Wish I could**

_ (Queria poder) _

**I could've said goodbye**

_ (Poder ter dito adeus) _

**I would've said what I wanted to**

_ (Eu teria dito o que eu queria) _

**Maybe even cried for you**

_ (Talvez até choraria por você) _

_ “Minha linda e doce Lee, eu achei que apenas aquele holograma não era o suficiente para dizer adeus, você merece muito mais do que isso. _

**If I knew**

_ (Se eu soubesse) _

**It would be the last time**

_ (Que poderia ser a última vez) _

**I would've broke my heart in two**

_ (Eu teria partido meu coração em dois) _

**Tryin' to save a part of you**

_ (Tentando salvar uma parte de você) _

_ Eu não quero que fique triste pela minha ida, não quero que se sinta culpada por não ter me deixado falar naquela noite, você não teve culpa nisso, a única culpada sou eu, por ter sido tão covarde enquanto encorajava os outros a serem fortes. _

**Don't wanna feel another touch**

_ (Não quero sentir outro toque) _

**Don't wanna start another fire**

_ (Não quero acender outra chama) _

**Don't wanna know another kiss**

_ (Não quero conhecer outro beijo) _

**No other name falling off my lips**

_ (Nenhum outro nome escapando dos meus lábios) _

  
  


**Don't wanna give my heart away**

_ (Não quero entregar o meu coração) _

**To another stranger**

_ (Para outro estranho) _

**Or let another day begin**

_ (Ou deixar outro dia começar) _

**Won't even let the sunlight in**

_ (Nem mesmo vou deixar a luz do sol entrar) _

**No, I'll never love again**

_ (Não, eu nunca vou amar de novo) _

  
  


_ Eu quero que se lembre de todos os nossos momentos bons, como no dia em que eu me arrisquei para te salvar, voando com você pela cidade, eu nunca senti tanto medo de perder você como naquele dia, ou no dia em que fomos no parque de diversões e eu lhe fiz andar em todos os brinquedos possíveis, o carrinho bate bate, o carrossel, eu ia pedir você em namoro nele por causa do seu medo de altura, mas você me surpreendeu mais uma vez, indo comigo na roda gigante e transformando aquele momento em algo único, em algo apenas nosso. _

**_And I want to pretend that it's not true_ **

_ (E eu quero fingir que não é verdade) _

**_Oh baby, that you're gone_ **

_ (Oh amor, que você foi embora) _

**_'Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning_ **

_ (Porque meu mundo continua girando, e girando e girando) _

**_And I'm not moving on_ **

_ (E eu não estou seguindo em frente) _

_ Até hoje ainda me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos, você com sua pose de CEO me conquistou desde o primeiro olhar, me fez enfrentar coisas que eu nunca achei que enfrentaria, trouxe alegria aos meus dias nebulosos, me deu forças nos momentos em que eu achei que não era o suficiente e me encorajou a fazer coisas que eu nunca achei que conseguiria.  _

_ Espero que você saiba que tentar me manter distante de você não fez com que meu amor por você diminuísse e eu sinto muito que as marcas que os seres humanos deixam são, com frequência, cicatrizes. Eu não queria ser uma das pessoas a deixar cicatrizes, mas fico feliz sabendo que, de alguma forma eu marquei você tanto quanto você me marcou e sou extremamente grata pela eternidade dentro dos nossos dias contados…  _

**I don't wanna know this feeling unless it's you and me**

_ (Eu não quero conhecer esse sentimento, a não ser que sejamos eu e você) _

**I don't wanna waste a moment, ooh**

_ (Eu não quero desperdiçar um momento, ooh) _

**And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me**

_ (Eu não quero entregar a outra pessoa minha melhor parte) _

**I would rather wait for you, ooh**

_ (Eu prefiro esperar por você) _

_ o amor vem em tempos difíceis, ele nos encontra, eu gosto de pensar que você me encontrou e que eu encontrei você, por favor nunca se esqueça que eu te amo, eu sempre vou amar. _

_ Da sua eterna Kara Danvers Zor-El, Supergirl.” _

{...}

O barulho das explosões já não machucava seus ouvidos e ela sequer conseguia chegar à consciência, tudo o que se lembrava era da grande explosão que matara o Antimonitor. Ela voltou a apagar sentindo seu corpo exausto e machucado.

Quando voltou a acordar, Kara deu um sobressalto, sentindo a dor atravessar o seu corpo, ela não sabia onde estava, todos pareciam estranhos e ela parecia estar em uma realidade alternativa. Estava em uma tenda, deitada em uma maca e seus pulsos estavam amarrados, ela tentou se soltar, mas fora em vão.

— Olá? — tentou chamar alguém, mas sua voz era apenas um fio rouco.

— Finalmente acordou — Um rapaz negro se aproximou da garota, soltando seus pulsos com cuidado e parecendo checar algumas coisas, a loira já não estava com seu traje e sim com uma espécie de camisola de hospital — Não se preocupe, nós guardamos a sua fantasia — ele pareceu responder uma das dúvidas da loira — Como se chama?

— K-Kara — ainda era difícil falar, ela não conseguia entender o que se passava consigo.

— Ok, Kara, eu sou Khalif — o rapaz respondeu calmo — Nós encontramos você e, bom, você deu sorte que nós lhe encontramos e não os outros caras, eles teriam matado você — ele deu de ombros enquanto Kara tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali — Você passou muito tempo em coma, qual a última coisa de que se lembra?

— E-Eu não sei ao certo, me sinto confusa, quanto tempo eu dormi? — a loira temia pela resposta, quantas pessoas poderiam estar atrás de si — Onde nós estamos?

— Você dormiu por um ano Kara. Nós estamos na Quinta dimensão, um lugar onde o tempo passa de forma diferente do lugar de onde você é — explicou sucintamente — Sabemos que você é da Terra e, sinto lhe dizer, você está presa conosco nessa guerra infernal.

— Guerra infernal? Como assim? — a loira perguntou confusa.

— Desde a crise nas infinitas Terras, esse lugar foi destruído e nós estamos em uma guerra pela sobrevivência, dois grupos principais comandam isso tudo, os rebeldes e os radicais, mas tudo que os radicais fazem é exterminar as pessoas, nós precisamos acabar com eles — lhe explicou rapidamente.

— Eu posso ajudar vocês? S-Se não posso voltar para casa, pelo menos quero ser útil — pediu enquanto se levantava com a ajuda de Khalif.

— A única chance de voltar para casa é replicar o mesmo fenômeno que lhe trouxe até aqui Kara, sinto muito, mas você pode nos ajudar, estamos atrás de uma arma muito poderosa, a única que pode derrotar os radicais para podermos recomeçar.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ajudar vocês — Kara sabia que essa arma não seria fácil de conseguir, mas essa era sua nova realidade e precisava se acostumar a ela.

Naquele dia, Kara descobriu que a quinta dimensão era orbitada por um sol vermelho, ela não teria seus poderes ali e não seria nada fácil, mas ela poderia aprender algumas coisas, poderia reaprender como era ser humana como todos os outros na Terra.

Kara e Khalif acabaram se tornando amigos conforme o tempo passava, a loira começou a malhar de verdade, passando por provações que lhe remoldaram, era difícil conseguir comida naquele lugar, cada gota de água era conseguida com luta e ninguém estava para brincadeira. Os dias iam se passando e, com eles, Kara foi ficando mais forte, como resultado de seu próprio esforço, aprendeu novas táticas de luta, a não acreditar em todos e ao mesmo tempo ia descobrindo que nem todos ali lhe diziam a verdade.

A cada emboscada, a cada novo ataque, ela aprendia uma coisa nova, aprendeu a suportar a dor, o medo do amanhã, aprendeu que não poderia ser sempre sincera com algumas pessoas, que precisava ir com calma na maior parte das vezes. Mas, principalmente, aprendeu que ser um humano em situação de vulnerabilidade não era fácil, seus dias não eram cheios de combates, mas sim cheios de lutas, lutas por água, comida, por um simples cobertor, pelas poucas roupas, até mesmo por um simples banho.

E o tempo se passou rápido, mais seis anos se passaram além do um ano que ela dormira, totalizando sete anos naquele lugar horrível, sem esperança de voltar para casa. Ela e Khalif finalmente encontraram a última peça para montar a arma que precisavam, ele se aproveitou da boa vontade da loira, como sempre fazia, e lhe deixou montando tudo por ali, só então Kara percebeu o que eles estavam terminando de montar, um canhão antimatéria com um único tiro, sua única chance de voltar para casa.

— Guardas, prendam-na — Kara ouviu Khalif pronunciar em alto e bom tom, lhe deixando confusa e a loira logo sentiu duas pessoas lhe segurarem.

— O que? Eu confiei em você Khalif, eu ajudei vocês a conseguirem montar essa arma mesmo sabendo que ela mataria várias pessoas e é assim que você retribui? — a loira se sentia traída, naquele momento ela soube exatamente o que Lena havia sentido quando descobriu que ela era a Supergirl, Lena se sentiu traída e essa era uma das piores sensações que ela havia sentido.

— Garota estúpida, achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você chegar muito perto desse canhão? Ele é a nossa única salvação ou seu caminho para casa, acha que eu não sei o que você faria? — ele riu sarcástico enquanto os homens lhe prendiam em uma cadeira, prendendo seus pulsos com algemas e suas pernas com cordas apertadas.

— Você não me conhece mesmo Khalif — a loira cuspiu as palavras sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si — Na minha Terra, eu era a Supergirl, de todas as pessoas egoístas eu sou a última delas, eu nunca consegui fazer algo somente para mim, eu posso ter sido qualquer coisa, menos egoísta Khalif — a loira murmurou magoada enquanto o homem se retirava dali, mas agora, ela havia percebido que realmente nunca, em sua vida, fora egoísta o suficiente para fazer algo por si, era hora de voltar para casa, voltar para sua Lena.

Usando um pouco do que aprendera naqueles anos, a loira deslocou seus dedões e os colocou no lugar depois de se livrar das algemas, desamarrou as cordas de seus pés e vestiu seu antigo uniforme, ainda estava com a capa completamente danificada, mas ela queria usá-lo para voltar para casa e ela iria voltar.

Kara correu as escondidas até a concentração dos rebeldes e Khalif pareceu surpreso ao vê-la ali.

— Eu cansei de ser usada pelas pessoas, cansei de nunca ter feito nada por mim Khalif, e você se esquece que me ensinou muitas técnicas de luta, mas bem antes disso eu já sabia muitas outras técnicas.

{n/A: Coloquem aí Just Give Me a Reason - P!NK:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI) }

**Right from the start you were a thief**

_ (Desde o começo você foi um ladrão) _

**You stole my heart**

_ (Você roubou meu coração) _

**And I, your willing victim**

_ ( _ _ E eu, sua vítima condescendente) _

**I let you see the parts of me**

_ ( _ _ Deixei que você visse as partes de mim) _

**That weren't all that pretty**

_ ( _ _ Que não eram tão bonitas) _

**And with every touch**

_ ( _ _ E com cada toque) _

**You fixed them**

_ (Você as consertou) _

De um lado, na Terra 1, todos se preparavam para ir ao funeral de Kara Danvers, o mundo estava comovido e Lena estava completamente destruída, apegada a mesma carta de Kara, o papel amassado, sujo de vinho e lágrimas era seu eterno companheiro.

**Now you've been talking in your sleep**

_ (Agora, você tem falado durante o sono) _

**Oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me**

_ (Coisas que nunca diz para mim) _

**Oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

_ ( _ _ Diga-me que você já teve o bastante) _

**Of our love**

_ (Do nosso amor) _

**Our love**

_ (Nosso amor) _

Lena estava tentando, mas já havia se perdido em meio ao álcool, faziam apenas dois dias que recebera a pior notícia de sua vida.

**Just give me a reason**

( Dê-me apenas um motivo)

**Just a little bit's enough**

_ (Só um pouquinho já é o suficiente) _

**Just a second**

_ (Só um segundo) _

**We're not broken just bent**

_ (Não estamos quebrados, apenas curvados) _

**And we can learn to love again**

_ (E podemos aprender a amar novamente) _

**It's in the stars**

_ (Está nas estrelas) _

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

_ (Foi escrito nas cicatrizes dos nossos corações) _

**We're not broken just bent**

_ (Não estamos quebrados, apenas curvados) _

**And we can learn to love again**

_ (E podemos aprender a amar novamente) _

Na quinta dimensão, Kara começou uma briga que ela não sabia se podia aguentar sozinha, mas ela não desistiria facilmente, era a garota de aço, afinal. Khalif estava junto com diversos outros homens e sabia que teria problemas com Kara, a loira sempre havia se mostrado uma das melhores lutadoras dos rebeldes, sempre a frente dos ataques, sempre cuidando daqueles que não podiam se defender sozinhos, ele não tinha dúvidas, ela era uma heroína. Mas até mesmo os heróis podem ser egoístas o suficiente dependendo da situação.

Eles continuaram lutando, muitos dos homens de Khalif já haviam caído, mas Kara também estava bastante machucada, ela não sabia por quanto tempo mais ela aguentaria toda aquela luta, toda aquela briga. 

Eles ouviram uma explosão que os lançou para longe. Os radicais estavam atacando, Kara pegou as armas que havia aprendido a usar e logo começou a atacar vários dos radicais, deixando Khalif confuso, se Kara queria voltar para casa, porque atacar os radicais? Ela queria apenas garantir que ninguém além dela pegasse o canhão.

Kara sentiu seu ombro rasgar com o tiro que recebera e por causa dele acabou largando a arma que tinha em uma das mãos, mas aquilo não impediu ela de continuar lutando, a todo momento seu foco estava em voltar para Lena, voltar para a pessoa que mais amava, agora muito mais madura e sabendo exatamente como ela se sentiu quando descobriu seu segredo, ela estava certa e agora Kara entendia isso.

— O que você está fazendo Kara? — o homem negro perguntou enquanto atirava em mais alguns radicais tentando contê-los mais uma vez.

— O que parece que eu estou fazendo Khalif? Estou fazendo o que é melhor para mim pela primeira vez na minha vida e você não pode me impedir, não dessa vez, eu preciso voltar para ela — a loira pontuou ainda pressionando o ferimento que latejava em seu ombro, respirou fundo e derrubou mais alguns radicais, rendendo-os e os colocando em uma fileira reta, com muitos dos radicais que ainda estavam vivos, ela sentiu sua boca seca e seu coração parou quando viu Khalif apontar o canhão de antimatéria para eles.

Kara se colocou na frente de todos eles, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Khalif, ela viu o exato momento em que ele apertou o gatilho e atirou em todos eles.

— Desculpe — sussurrou em uma tentativa de se desculpar por estar sendo egoísta pela primeira vez na sua vida e deixou que a explosão tomasse conta do lugar, de seu corpo, de sua alma, ela aceitava o destino que Rao tinha para ela, sem pestanejar.

A explosão tomou maiores proporções do que eles calcularam, seria esse o verdadeiro fim de tudo?

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

_ (Oh, nós podemos aprender a amar novamente) _

{...}

Estavam todos na casa de Eliza, se arrumando para o funeral de Kara, agora que todos viviam na mesma Terra, todos os heróis que a conheciam estariam em seu funeral, igualmente desolados com a sua morte.

Lena havia se tornado a melhor companheira de suas garrafas de whisky, fraca demais para lidar com tudo isso sobriamente. Sentada no telhado com a carta de Kara entre as mãos, a morena sentiu uma vontade louca de mergulhar de cabeça naquele vácuo.

— Você nem ouse Lena Luthor! — Alex gritou, completamente vestida de preto da varanda, sabendo exatamente o que Lena poderia fazer, a ruiva subiu com uma caneca de café forte para Lena e fez ela beber cada gota do líquido — Eu também perdi ela, perdi minha irmãzinha e sei o quanto isso está nos destruindo, mas você precisa parar de agir feito uma criança que nunca bebeu na vida e está tentando entrar em um coma alcoólico — ela sabia que estava sendo extremamente dura com a amiga, mas sabia que Lena precisava disso — Agora vamos descer, você vai tomar um banho e se vestir e nós vamos ao funeral de Kara, nós precisamos disso Lena, precisamos de um fechamento.

Lena não disse mais nada, envergonhada demais com suas próprias ações, ela desceu, tomou um banho frio e vestiu seu vestido preto, prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto e deixou Alex e Eliza lhe guiarem pelo caminho até o cemitério da cidade, ao chegarem lá, receberam as condolências de cada um daqueles que lutaram ao lado de Kara, mas que não puderam salvá-la também. Barry se aproximou do caixão ficando entre a foto e as coroas de flores e começou o seu discurso, era hora de se despedir.

— Kara é uma heroína sem igual. Foi muitas vezes minha confidente e sempre minha amiga. Ela foi uma heroína que, sim, importava-se consigo mesma, mas sempre me pareceu dar muito mais valor aos outros. — Barry começou aquele discurso bastante emocionado, todos estavam — É muito fácil ignorar as qualidades especiais que faziam dela uma heroína, porque ela tinha poderes e habilidades muito superiores aos dos outros mortais, mas uma heroína não é medida pelo poder que possa ter… — ele sorriu se lembrando da vez que haviam tido um musical juntos em uma loucura passada — e sim pela coragem que demonstra em vida, e o calor que traz no coração. Que sua coragem renove a nossa. Que seu amor nos traga mais amor e que sua esperança nos dê esperança. Kara é uma heroína e jamais será esquecida.

Todos bateram palmas enquanto Alex e Eliza limpavam suas lágrimas, tristes demais para conseguirem dizer qualquer palavra, elas deixaram que Clark tomasse a frente, o rapaz estava abatido, não conseguia dormir a noite, pensando que ele deveria tê-la salvo, que ele deveria ter morrido não ela.

— Minha doce Kara, eu vou sentir sua falta — Kal-El começou tentando fazer um discurso a altura de sua prima — Às vezes, me esqueço do quão mortais nós somos. Creio que eu nunca vou esquecer isso novamente. Eu me lembro de quando chegou à Terra, uma menina de 13 anos, cheia de vida e esperanças. Kara Danvers Zor-El, decidida a cumprir a missão que foi destinada — Ele sorriu ao se lembrar da jovem de franjinha e sorriso contagiante, mesmo com todas as adversidades — Eu me lembro do quanto fiquei orgulhoso no dia em que vi a primeira notícia que você havia salvado o mundo, agora você se foi e eu lamento — Lena saiu correndo daquele lugar, aquelas palavras haviam sido demais para a morena — Vamos sobreviver, magoados, mas não decepcionados. Tristes, mas ainda esperançosos de que os sonhos partilhados por nós… aqueles com poderes especiais, e principalmente todos os outros sem esses dons… os sonhos de paz e esperança ainda possam se tornar realidade. Você se foi, sabendo que cumpriu sua missão com sucesso, você me protegeu da morte certa, dando ao meu pequeno Jonathan a chance de crescer com o pai. — Ele sorriu vendo sua esposa balançando o pequeno Jonathan e se sentia triste porque sua prima nunca o conheceria — Viveremos lembrando e honrando o passado, mas sempre fitando o futuro. Adeus Kara… Supergirl… sentirei saudades para sempre.

Kal-El finalizou o discurso e uma salva de palmas ecoou pelo lugar, aquele havia sido o discurso mais bonito que eles haviam ouvido, eles espalharam plumérias por cima do caixão e ao final de tudo fitaram a lápide por algum tempo antes de poderem voltar para a casa de Eliza, era hora de seguir em frente.

**_“Haverá, além da noite silenciosa, um dia eterno?_ **

**_Será a morte uma porta que leva à luz?_ **

**_Disso nós jamais saberemos…_ **

**_Kara Danvers Zor-El”_ **

Lena havia chegado na casa de Eliza pouco depois, se sentou nos degraus da pequena varanda e deixou que suas lágrimas escorressem sem reservas, estava cansada de ser forte por todos, estava cansada de se sentir culpada, exausta pelas noites mal dormidas e sua visão embaçada parecia querer lhe pregar uma peça sem escrúpulos, porque ela via sua Kara, se arrastando até ela com muita dificuldade.

— Lee… — o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios da loira fez o coração de Lena disparar em alegria, essa voz, seria tudo invenção de sua cabeça? 

— Hey Le… Kara? — Barry arregalou os olhos ao ver a loira, como isso era possível? Ele segurou sua melhor amiga antes que ela despencasse no chão, mas ali, sentindo a pele quente de Kara, ele soube que ela estava viva.

— V-Você também a vê? — a morena perguntou realmente chocada, seu coração disparado tentava encontrar uma desculpa, mas ela não sabia como isso era possível.

— Vamos, eu vou levá-la para dentro e vou chamar o pessoal, ela está bem machucada — o velocista pontuou ainda preocupado com a amiga e deitou ela no sofá da sala com cuidado — Eu volto o mais rápido que conseguir — Barry sorriu levemente e correu até o cemitério.

— Alex, Eliza, J’onn, Nia, vocês precisam vir comigo — Barry se apressou, não queria explicar aquilo ali, ninguém acreditaria nele, não quando haviam acabado de “enterrar” Kara.

— O que houve Barry? — Eliza, a mais compreensíva dali, logo se preocupou em perguntar, ela sabia que havia algo errado.

— Eu só, não posso explicar aqui — implorou com o olhar e eles apenas assentiram, deixando que o velocista os levasse para onde precisava.

A reação de todos fora exatamente a mesma ao verem o corpo desacordado de Kara no sofá da casa de Eliza.

— E-Ela está viva? — Alex foi a primeira a se pronunciar, sentindo um alívio preencher o seu coração.

— Está bem machucada, mas sim — Lena respondeu ainda chocada com o que seus olhos viam, Kara estava viva.

— Nós precisamos levá-la ao D.E.O., para avaliá-la, colocá-la debaixo das lâmpadas de radiação solar — Alex tentou formular uma frase coerente tentando entender o que havia acontecido com sua irmã.

— Eu levarei ela, Barry pode levar vocês, não pode? — perguntou ao velocista que apenas assentiu, todos queriam estar ao lado de Kara quando ela acordasse, todos queriam saber o que havia acontecido.

— Claro, vamos lá — Barry trocou sua roupa pelo seu uniforme e a primeira pessoa que se voluntariou para ir com ele, fora Lena, ela poderia ter medo da supervelocidade, mas tinha mais medo de se afastar de Kara e notar que fora apenas um sonho.

— Nos vemos daqui a pouco — J’onn pegou a loira no colo com cuidado e voou com ela até National City, enquanto Barry levava o resto das pessoas, Alex e Lena foram as primeiras e as duas ficaram com a loira em todos os momentos enquanto os médicos do departamento examinavam Kara ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido, mas eles também não sabiam dizer.

Enquanto cuidavam de Kara, os outros se reuniram na sala de reuniões, foi quando finalmente perceberam que faltava alguém muito importante ali.

— Onde está Kal-El? — Lena foi a primeira a perguntar, ela e Alex haviam sido expulsas da sala onde Kara estava.

— Ele disse que ia para a Fortaleza da Solidão, disse que não era digno de estar vivo e que precisava de seu luto — Lois respondeu levemente frustrada por não fazer nada para ajudar o marido.

— Então vamos buscá-lo, ele precisa saber também Lois — Barry pediu — Eu posso levá-la até lá.

— Mesmo que vocês consigam chegar lá, existe um pequeno problema — Alex lhes lembrou — a chave para abrir a porta pesa 50 toneladas, só Kara e Kal-El conseguem carregá-la.

— Isso é verdade — Lois suspirou se sentindo derrotada, queria que seu marido soubesse logo da novidade, mas não era como se o sinal de telefone funcionasse lá.

— Eu posso vibrar e tentar atravessar a parede — o velocista pontuou.

— Não é tão simples Barry, é uma parede de gelo, não é possível atravessá-la sem destruí-la — Alex pontuou o pequeno fato e todos suspiraram mais uma vez.

— Mas nós precisamos tentar, ele precisa saber, podem ficar com Jonathan enquanto nós tentamos? — Lois pediu ninando o bebê em seu colo, Lena apenas assentiu e tomou o garotinho em seus braços, ele sorriu e se aconchegou ao colo de Lena como se já a conhecesse a muito tempo.

Lois instruiu Barry sobre o lugar e eles partiram, enquanto os outros esperavam notícias de Kara.

O Homem de Aço chegou pouco depois, passando por cima de tudo e todos, ele precisava ver sua prima, sentia uma necessidade absurda de vê-la, só assim ele acreditaria que ela estava ali mesmo, que não era apenas uma miragem.

Lena estava no quarto com a loira, segurando sua mão quente, ao mesmo tempo que ainda ninava o pequeno Jonathan, adormecido em seu colo, e tentando entender as palavras do médico, ele avisou a todos que Kara ainda não tinha seus poderes, como se suas células houvessem passado tempo demais longe da Terra e precisasse continuar recarregando, como quando ela chegou a Terra, logo ela também não tinha sua cura rápida, ele arriscou até a dizer que seria um processo de recuperação doloroso, mas sequer entendia o crescimento da loira no tempo em que ela passara sumida.

Assim que Kal-El viu sua prima desacordada, seu coração se apertou, mas o que fez suas pernas cederem e suas lágrimas escaparem, fora vê-la com Lena e seu pequeno garotinho, ali ao lado da maca da prima, o homem de aço se dobrou, chorando de alívio, Kara estava mesmo ali.

{...}

Lena e Clark se recusaram a sair de perto de Kara, queriam estar ali, por ela quando ela acordasse, eles precisavam disso como precisavam de ar para respirar e não se arrependeram nem um pouco quando, dois dias depois Kara acordara gritando, de um pesadelo horrível.

— Você está segura — Lena foi a primeira a baixar o tom de voz para consolar a loira, permitindo que ela lhe abraçasse, a morena sentiu o calor do corpo da loira no seu e seu coração disparou, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Lena era mesmo uma boba apaixonada.

— Nós estamos no D.E.O. — Clark complementou a morena se sentando ao lado de Kara e a loira abraçou os dois a sua frente, tinha sentido tanta saudade que a dor em seu ombro ainda machucado não foi capaz de fazer seu aperto diminuir, ela já havia aprendido a lidar com sua dor — É tão bom ver que você está viva — ele pontuou alguns minutos depois, sem deixar aquele abraço.

— Nós pensamos que havíamos lhe perdido para sempre — Lena pontuou com a voz rouca e os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

— Q-Quanto tempo se passou? — a loira murmurou com a voz baixa e rouca, finalmente soltando aquele abraço e se arrumando melhor na cama, ela havia chegado a um acordo com sua própria dor a tanto tempo que sequer sentia ela lhe incomodar agora.

— Como assim? — Clark perguntou claramente confuso — Apenas três dias, os piores três dias da minha vida — ele suspirou baixinho enquanto Kara parecia paralisada, completamente surpresa.

— T-Três dias? — ela não conseguia sequer acreditar naquilo.

— Sim — Lena confirmou a informação, estranhando a reação de Kara, ela continuou segurando a mão da loira, não queria lhe deixar ir embora nunca mais — porque? 

— N-Não foram três dias para mim Kal, Lena, foram sete… anos — os dois arregalaram os olhos com a confissão de Kara e logo chamaram os outros, todos precisavam ouvir aquela história.

Alex foi a primeira a entrar no quarto e abraçou sua irmã com carinho, tinha medo de lhe machucar mais do que ela já estava machucada, Eliza lhe abraçou em seguida e depois Barry, J’onn, Nia, todos os seus amigos estavam lá.

— Kara nos contou que, para ela, não se passaram três dias — Lena começou com calma enquanto todos voltavam suas atenções a loira — Se passaram sete anos — os mesmos olhares chocados chegaram a todos eles, como assim haviam se passado sete anos? O que a loira teria passado? Nenhum deles saberia até que ela pudesse contar.

— Eu sei que querem saber o que houve, mas eu não consigo falar disso agora — Kara sussurrou com a voz rouca, sentindo o peso da culpa sob seus ombros, será que todos na quinta dimensão teriam morrido por sua causa? Porque havia decidido ser egoísta uma vez na vida? Ela nunca saberia.

— Tudo bem querida, quando se sentir pronta, nós estaremos aqui — Eliza lhe tranquilizou acariciando seus cabelos loiros e Kara se deixou aceitar o colo de sua mãe adotiva, era tudo o que ela precisava agora.

Clark, depois de muito insistir, levou Lena para casa, a pedido de Kara, a loira sabia que a morena precisava de descanso, ela conhecia Lena muito bem e não conseguiu esconder a esperança que cresceu em seu coração ao ver Lena ali, perto dela, com ela,  _ por ela _ . A loira passou mais alguns dias no D.E.O., aos poucos seus poderes de cura foram voltando, mas seus poderes em si ainda não havia reaparecido e Kara sequer sentia falta deles.

A loira, não havia conseguido se abrir com ninguém sobre aqueles sete anos, tudo o que todos sabiam é que haviam sido anos muito difíceis, porque Kara voltara diferente, mais musculosa, corada, muito mais forte, não apenas fisicamente, mesmo que seus pesadelos não lhe deixassem dormir, sempre pensando no que os outros pensariam quando soubesse do seu ato egoísta, ela tinha medo de perder a todos.

— Alex me pediu para passar a noite com você — Lena murmurou a primeira desculpa de que se lembrou enquanto entrava no apartamento da loira, estava tudo como ela havia deixado.

— Eu não preciso de uma babá Lena — a loira murmurou e a morena se preocupou, já não haviam sorrisos, alegria ou mesmo esperança nos olhos azuis de sua amiga e ela não sabia o que fazer.

— Eu sei que não, mas eu quero estar aqui — a morena respondeu simples, se sentando ao lado da loira no pequeno sofá — Você parece cansada, continua tendo pesadelos?

— Alex é uma bocuda — a loira resmungou passando as mãos no rosto, sem seus poderes ela também se sentia muito mais cansada e estava realmente exausta de dormir poucas horas, acordar com o mesmo pesadelo e não voltar a dormir e isso estava refletindo em seu humor — Eu achei que não existia mais para você — pontuou a verdade que mais lhe machucava, enquanto Lena suspirava baixinho, tentando contornar aquela situação.

— Eu trouxe potstickers — Kara sabia o que Lena estava fazendo, mas estava cansada demais para tentar se impedir de querer estar com Lena, porque a verdade é que ela havia sentido tanta saudade da morena que não sabia como reagir perto dela.

— Eu sei o que está fazendo — murmurou pegando o pacote das mãos de Lena e atacou seus amados potstickers em questão de poucos minutos.

— E está dando certo? — a morena sorriu, tudo o que ela queria fazer agora, era distrair um pouco a loira, porque mesmo que tentasse, Lena não conseguia não se importar com ela, nunca conseguiria.

— Está, mas apenas porque eu estou cansada demais — as duas suspiraram baixinho e a morena deixou que a loira comesse o tanto que quisesse, ela realmente parecia mais magra desde que voltara e não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido com a loira naquele tempo.

Lena ficou com a loira até que ela, finalmente, cedesse ao cansaço e adormecesse e, então, a morena ficou velando o sono da loira, acariciando seus cabelos loiros enquanto as duas estavam muito bem aconchegadas na cama confortável de Kara, até que os pesadelos voltaram a acordar a loira, com os mesmos gritos e as mesmas lágrimas que vinham em seguida.

— Shh, está tudo bem, você está em casa — a morena sussurrou com tanto carinho na voz que, por um momento, Kara cansou de lutar e resolveu que já era hora de se abrir com alguém.

— F-Foi horrível — ela murmurou entre soluços, tentando se acalmar para poder dizer a Lena tudo o que ela precisava dizer.

— O que foi horrível Kara? — a morena estava esperançosa, será que finalmente ouviria o que acontecera? Ela torcia que sim.

— H-Houve uma explosão de antimatéria durante a crise quando eu ataquei o Antimonitor — a loira sussurrou olhando o vazio, deixando as palavras apenas escaparem de seus lábios — Essa explosão, me levou para a quinta dimensão, para um lugar muito afetado pela crise, onde o tempo passa de forma diferente e haviam apenas dois grupos, os rebeldes e os radicais em uma guerra pela sobrevivência.

— Não precisa continuar, se não quiser Meu… Kara — Lena se corrigiu antes que chamasse a loira pelo que queria chamar mas não podia.

— Os rebeldes me acharam e cuidaram de mim, eu cheguei lá bastante machucada, fiquei em coma por um ano — ela continuou sem ligar para as palavras de Lena, ela precisava colocar tudo para fora ou a culpa a consumiria — Então, depois que eu acordei, me disseram que a única coisa que poderia me trazer de volta, seria uma nova explosão de antimatéria, então eu perdi a esperança, desculpe… — as lágrimas da loira voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, enquanto Lena apenas as limpava deixando que ela chegasse até o fim — Então eu comecei a treinar com os rebeldes, aprendi que ser humano não é fácil, não havia um sol amarelo na quinta dimensão, eu não tinha meus poderes e todos os dias nós precisávamos lutar pela água, pela comida, pela sobrevivência — Kara respirou fundo — Então, depois de seis anos com eles, eu descobri que estávamos atrás de um canhão de antimatéria, com apenas um tiro, ele poderia acabar com os radicais, acabar com a guerra, ou me trazer para casa — o choro de Kara se intensificou e Lena apertou seus braços ao redor da loira — Então, Khalif, aquele que me ensinou tanto, que eu considerava meu melhor amigo, me prendeu porque sabia que aquela era a minha única chance de voltar para casa, de voltar para você. Eu usei todas as táticas que tinha e escapei, ajudei eles a derrotarem os radicais e quando Khalif atirou neles com aquele canhão, eu me coloquei na frente dele e a explosão nos atingiu… e-eu sequer sei se eles sobreviveram… e-eu… 

— Você fez o que foi preciso para voltar para nós meu amor — ela não se importou com o apelido carinhoso — Não deve se sentir culpada por ter sido egoísta uma única vez na sua vida Kara — Lena murmurou as poucas palavras que conhecia para animar a amiga como ela havia feito tantas vezes com Lena — Eu tenho certeza de que você aprendeu muito com Khalif, se tornou uma pessoa muito mais forte — a morena passou as mãos pelos braços bem mais musculosos da loira — aprendeu que nem sempre as pessoas serão amigáveis e que na guerra, nossos inimigos são tratados como amigos — a loira assentiu limpando suas lágrimas e ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Lena não deixou, colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios e beijou sua testa de forma carinhosa — Descanse, eu estarei aqui quando você acordar — ela murmurou e Kara apenas assentiu, se aconchegando a morena e cedendo ao seu cansaço. 

{...}

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Kara se sentia mais forte, sua superaudição havia voltado, assim como sua superforça, mas o que mais lhe deixou feliz, fora sentir o calor de Lena junto a si, ouvir seu coração batendo mais uma vez fez o seu próprio bater descompassado, não importava o tempo que já havia se passado, tudo o que importava era que o amor de Kara, a paixão ainda estava ali, ainda fazia ela sentir as famosas borboletas em seu estômago, e fazia muito tempo que ela não dormia tão bem quanto dormiu depois de contar tudo a Lena, era a hora de enfrentar suas ações e contar aos seus outros amigos.

A loira esperou pacientemente que a morena acordasse e depois a convidou para tomarem café da manhã juntas, quando Lena aceitou, ela percebeu que a morena estava lhe dando uma segunda chance, por ter entendido que Kara havia sentido o mesmo que ela quando Khalif lhe traiu, ela entendeu o lado de Lena e demonstrou isso em cada uma de suas palavras na madrugada passada.

Os poderes de Kara foram retornando aos poucos, enquanto ela se acostumava a nova realidade do mundo, agora, ela e Barry viviam na mesma Terra e era um pouco engraçado para ela ver o amigo sempre correndo pelas ruas para salvar as pessoas. Eles combinaram que continuariam salvando o mundo juntos, porque assim que os poderes de Kara voltassem por completo ela voltaria como Supergirl, voltaria a salvar as pessoas, porque salvá-las, fazia parte de quem Kara sempre foi. Brainy, lhe presenteou com um novo uniforme quando ela já estava pronta para voltar e ela se animou muito ao descobrir que no lugar de sua icônica saia vermelha, haviam calças.

Sua relação com Lena, com toda certeza não era a mesma, mas elas começaram a reconquistar a confiança uma da outra, sem mentiras, sempre aos poucos e curtir o presente eram seus lemas e elas continuariam assim enquanto pudessem.

Essa noite, haveria mais uma noite do karaoke no bar alienígena, Kara havia convidado Barry, Iris, Caitlin e Cisco também, afinal, agora eles eram apenas um grupo, o grupo de super heróis daquela Terra, agora a única. Kara fora a primeira a chegar, estava claramente nervosa, ela queria tentar novamente e estava disposta a se dar uma nova chance de namorar e formar uma família com Lena Luthor se a morena também estivesse disposta e aceitasse sua proposta, um pequeno e esperançoso pedido de namoro. 

— Boa noite Lee — a loira sorriu abertamente e beijou a bochecha da morena que virou o rosto sem querer e acabou transformando o simples beijo em um selinho e fazendo Kara quase ter uma síncope nervosa, por causa de um gay panic, claro.

— Boa noite meu amor — a morena sussurrou dando uma piscadela para a loira e foi até o bar, pedir algumas bebidas para todos.

Quando Kara voltou à mesa, suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que todos, sem exceção, gargalharam da amiga.

— Quem irá cantar primeiro hoje? — Barry perguntou, era a primeira vez que ia a esse programa com Kara e todos os amigos dela e ele estava bem animado.

— Eu quero começar — a loira confessou atraindo todos os olhares para si.

— Porque isso me parece tão familiar? — Lena brincou fazendo as bochechas de Kara ficarem ainda mais vermelhas.

— Por favor, vamos com calma vocês duas — Alex pediu arrancando boas gargalhadas dos presentes.

— Aproveitem o show — Kara sorriu e se levantou, indo até o pequeno palco e pedindo para o responsável dar o Play na música que ela havia escolhido.

{n/A: Coloquem ai Fuckin’ Perfect - P!NK:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocDlOD1Hw9k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocDlOD1Hw9k) }

Kara respirou fundo sentindo os primeiros acordes tomarem conta de si.

**Made a wrong turn**

_ (Segui o caminho errado) _

**Once or twice**

_ (Uma ou duas vezes) _

**Dug my way out**

_ (Cavei até conseguir sair) _

**Blood and fire**

_ (Sangue e fogo) _

**Bad decisions**

_ (Decisões ruins) _

**That's alright**

_ (Tudo bem) _

**Welcome to my silly life**

_ (Bem vindo a minha vida boba) _

Lena prestava atenção em cada uma das palavras da loira.

**Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood**

_ ( _ _ Mal tratada, deslocada, mal compreendida) _

**Miss know it, it's all good**

_ ( _ _ Sabichona, tá tudo bem) _

**It didn't slow me down**

_ ( _ _ Mas isso não me parou) _

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

_ (Errada, sempre em dúvida) _

**Underestimated, look I'm still around**

_ ( _ _ Subestimada, olha ainda estou por aqui) _

Kara desceu do pequeno palco enquanto caminhava pelo bar, deixando a música falar por ela.

**Pretty pretty please**

_ (Querida, querida, por favor) _

**Don't you ever ever feel**

_ (Nunca, nunca se sinta) _

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

_ (Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho) _

**Pretty pretty please**

_ (Querida, querida, por favor) _

**If you ever ever feel**

_ (Se em algum momento você se sentir) _

**Like you're nothing**

_ (Como se fosse nada) _

**You're fucking perfect, to me**

_ (Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim) _

  
  


Kara deixou as palavras apenas escaparem pelos seus lábios, a melodia que tanto gostava parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente para aquele momento e para aquele pedido em especial, queria que tudo fosse perfeito, tão perfeito quanto no dia em que pedira Lena em namoro pela primeira vez, na roda gigante daquele parque de diversões depois do passeio pelo carrossel que fora tão especial para ela e Lena.

A morena sorria fazendo cada uma das palavras cantadas por Kara penetrarem no seu coração e o aquecerem com amor.

**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**

_ (Chega, eu fiz tudo que pude) _

**I've chased down all my demons**

_ (Eu persegui todos os meus demônios) _

**I see you do the same**

_ (E vejo que você fez o mesmo) _

**Ooh ooh**

Enquanto deixava o refrão tocar mais uma vez, Kara se aproximou de Lena e lhe fez ficar de pé, lhe sorriu terna e com o fundo da música começou a fazer seu pequeno grande pedido.

— Lee, meu amor — as duas sorriram entrando em uma pequena bolha somente delas — Eu acho que já passou da hora de voltar a lutar, lutar por nós. Você é a resposta para todas as minhas orações. Você é uma canção, um sonho, um murmúrio, e não sei como consegui viver sem você durante tanto tempo. Eu me tornei uma pessoa totalmente diferente por sua causa… 

**Done looking for the critics**

_ (Cansei de procurar pelas criticas) _

**Cuz they're everywhere**

_ (Porque elas estão por todo lado) _

**They don't like my jeans**

_ (Eles não gostam do meu jeans) _

**They don't get my hair**

_ (Não entendem o meu cabelo) _

**Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time**

_ (Sempre tão rigorosos com nós mesmos o tempo todo) _

**Why do we do that?**

_ (Por que fazemos isso?) _

**Why do I do that?**

_ (Porque eu faço isso?) _

— Hoje, aqui, na frente de todos, eu quero dizer que todos nós só vivemos uma vez e que nós precisamos aproveitar a nossa única chance ao máximo e viver com quem nós quisermos, amar quem nossos corações escolherem e o meu, escolheu você. Lena Luthor, você aceita ser a minha namorada, mais uma vez? — Lena sorriu surpresa ao ver, dessa vez, dois colares, um com suas iniciais e o outro com as de Kara.

A morena sorriu enquanto todo o bar alienígena parecia comovido com o pedido da loira tão apaixonada.

— Quem diria? Que um dia eu me apaixonaria por você mais uma vez, que perceberia um crescimento tão grande em você meu amor — Lena sorriu abertamente acariciando o rosto de Kara e olhando dentro de seus olhos tão azuis, com aquele sorriso encantador que chegava aos seus olhos e que ela tanto amava — É claro que eu aceito ser a sua namorada.

A morena sorriu e Kara selou seus lábios aos de Lena depois de tanto tempo e tantas dificuldades elas finalmente teriam um novo recomeço.

**You are perfect, to me**

_ (Você é perfeita para mim) _

**FIM.**


End file.
